


This is my design

by Mrs_dad



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, hannibal tv series
Genre: Death, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, blood play of sorts, its good, its just a bit out there, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_dad/pseuds/Mrs_dad
Summary: Wills becoming. A ficlet by me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I hope you do. I probably won't add to this. I'll probably just make this into a multi fic. Oh well I hope you have fun reading this Ficklet

I stood there looking at the lifeless body before me. The blood rushing through my veins, the faint sound of a clock echoing in the distance, even the flutter of dust settling on the floor of the basement seemed so loud in my ears. The knife in my hand was covered in thick, red blood. I hadn't realized it, but I was shaking. Whether that was from fear or excitement was unknown to me. I slowly steadied my breathing in the cold basement of Hannibals house. The blood spattered on my clothes and body was quickly drying and becoming stiff. I raised my trembling arm to look at the slick substance coating my hand. I heard the slight creak of the door opening behind me. I knew it could only be Hannibal. I guess you could call it a sixth sense, the ability to feel Hannibal near me. I felt his hand on my shoulder and squeeze it before he leaned close to my ear to whisper to me. The hot breath against my ear compared to the cold room left me feeling like I had electricity running throughout my body. The feel of his lips against mine was nothing short of heavenly. His teeth biting on my lip paired with his hands through my hair. I brought my hand up to his face, only to realize I wasn't shaking anymore. I rubbed my thumb along the side of his jaw. Then I hesitantly stroked his bottom lip. I took a look at Hannibal and he seemed to have a look of euphoria on his face. His dark brown eyes shadowed by the hair of his forehead. The blood I had smeared on his face contrasted perfectly with his flushed skin. This was it, I'm finally happy, and I'm glad my dear friend Alana got to watch my becoming. This is my design.


End file.
